


Intersection

by yoloshikuu



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoloshikuu/pseuds/yoloshikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he decided to take a swift and fall down the thing called love, he didn't think he'd be hurting so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> I've published this on my Livejournal account before.

Soft breeze waved off the mussy fringe of Seungyoon's black hair. Amicable warmth of the sun enfolded the air around into a pleasant afternoon. A dim redolence of flowers, and soft green meadow entangled, stayed over at the back of mind, and then lapsed.

Sounds of footfall accompanied the squeaks of poorly lubricated chain. Black fitted baseball cap framed perfectly the tanned and sturdy man's head. To the contrary of Seungyoon's pale, and flabby one. Abreast just like yin and yang. Differing inner souls: Seungyoon, and Mino

Seungyoon pedalled his bike a little too slow for his own liking. But Mino was walking. He needed to keep his speed to not overpass Mino, and left him behind striding alone like a lost puppy. Curses muffled in between his tired breaths. He wished Mino didn't break his bicycle that time when they decided that coasting along a rocky road was an easy exploit for ingenious people like them.

Seungyoon's arms grew languid as he tried to maneuver the two wheeled vehicle, so it won't oscillate, hit Mino or flunked him down the hill. He had his own purple bruises, and sore muscles around the knees. He was number two in today's race.

"You did great today Seungyoon."

There was warmth swimming around the pool of his heart, and melting away stranded ice. Seungyoon tried to shy away his sight, and calm his excited nerves that were bouncing, and jolting under an imaginary rainbow, and dusk sky. The old friend of his―the one that always visible in, and occupied his confined heart―was never a downfall in Seungyoon's life, but when he stared off longingly, and dreamily to someone that wasnt his; to someone that wasnt him.

"I always did great. You just never knew."

Melodious chortle came out from a chapped, and blacken lips. Penetrating Seungyoon's body, and soul. His curious eyes followed the sound which slowly forming in a mushy smile, and small creases over his eyes. Seungyoon wobbled on his bike. Then he felt a warm hand heaped over his own. The oxygen in the vast meadow suddeny ceased from existence; he was left breatheless. Chasing his own breath, he battled the inner ego to let go of this fluttering feeling.

Inhaled.

"You are just all talk, and never look at yourself. Are you sure you didn't sell yourself to the devil so you could win today's race?"

"What the hell man..."

"Alright. I'm sorry okay? But... I'm still skeptic about it"

"Damn you Song Mino!"

Seungyoon barked like a little puppy, and threaten to overcome Mino by using his rusty old bike. Crispy snicker, and warm breath erupted in the pleasant afternoon, and orange sky. Cracking the empty land, and resounding in at the end of the vast meadow. In between temporary happiness, and timeless sorrow. Deafening the lonely howl of his heart, and basking in glitters of delight until he was sick of it.

Dusk sky leisurely greeted them. Cold wind silently whirling, and slinking in the layers of cotton garment. Creeping, and waking the soft hair of dank, and stench skin. They were now down the hill. Intersection ahead implied the parting of two souls. The sound of squeaks, and clanks of an old bicycle sesomnating, and vibrating in the air. Breaking the silent. Street lamps―one by one―lighted, and lead their way to start the night.

Mino wasn't talking anymore. And Seungyoon wondered, if Mino were talking to his other self inside his mind. The ice was getting cold, and piling up―just as the weather around, just as his heart―because he didnt know what his old friend might be thinking, yet, somehow he knew where could the thoughts lead; because that morning, he saw them together again, talking and laughing.

It was getting really cold.

Mino gawked in the empty space. Eyes looking at the shadows behind the shining lamp light. Following the empty cold air whirling in between the dark shadows. Seungyoon looked at him as if Mino was some space being landed on earth as the latter's smile broke the ice. Just a little bit.

"You weird ass- why are you suddenly smiling?"

Stupefied. Seungyoon knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nah. Nothing man."

Seungyoon twicthed one of his eyebrows, staring oddly at the old friend beside him as he tried his best to get a hold of his wobbly bike. He now knew why whenever he offered Mino to ride this bike, he got rejected. If him and a seven years old kid were to ride this bike, there probably would be purple shade spots everywhere, and sore limbs. A person with careful mind would be off not to ride the bike.

"Just―i was just thinking of confessing."

Seungyoon felt like he was left drenching in a downpour. Writhed under the chain of unfettered bitterness. He was angry at himself. Angry for knowing things wont go down his way but he could still taste the festering bitterness for chasing something out of his reach. His mouth clasped tight, locked in between anger, and blue emotions. Seungyoon knew―the moment he witnessed Mino smiling to a slender feminine figure, pale skin with long black hair in distance―he was chasing a distanced star. And he was prepared.

He thought he was.

"You know i really love her right? And i believe she feels the same way. And even if she's not, i won't quit chasing after her, so she could fall into my arms."

Seungyoon was silent, and Mino didnt question.

The intersection was right infront of them. It was time for the two souls to part ways, and kiss the day away.


End file.
